As is known, a website (or simply, site) is typically comprised of a set of related web pages (content) served from a web domain hosted on at least one web server. The web server is accessible via a communication network such as the Internet or a private local area network through an Internet address. Websites have become a predominant way for a company to offer and sell its products. Today, it is relatively easy to obtain aggregated counts of unique website visitors and website activity, but most web analysts or social marketing analysts do not know the key drivers that determine whether a site visitor will purchase a given product or not.
In addition, today it is difficult to determine why people choose to visit a particular webpage at a specific point in time and/or what they are looking for online that led them to the particular site. Moreover, the content rendered on most company websites tends to be relatively static.